


I thought I lost you and clearly I did.

by shuaslight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airports, Honestly I Don't Know What To Tag, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Jeon Wonwoo, Past Relationship(s), probably???, seungcheol just teasing, tall man is mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight
Summary: Wonwoo was just done at the immigration interview as he was just walking out, he locked gazes at the person beside him who exactly looks like someone he once and will always love.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 16





	I thought I lost you and clearly I did.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! just a one-shot since I saw this cute picture of hoshi looking at wonwoo, you mean cute but I thought of something else. first light angst for my fic of soonwoo hehehe anyway enjoy
> 
> snwu cult this one's for you again, happy friendship day.
> 
> and also probably my advance birthday gift for ikay hehe sori happy birthday

Wonwoo just arrived at the airport after his business meeting in Japan. He was frustrated at how slow the immigration line was and the atmosphere was just really heavy. He is standing in line together with his best friend, Seungcheol as they wait for their turn. Luckily, they are almost next in line as he dropped his keychain that was placed on his bag.

“Sometimes, I really wonder where’d you get that tiger keychain when clearly, you _despise_ tigers,” Seungcheol says as he yawns and stretches his own arms. Wonwoo shakes his head as he lets out a small chuckle, he reaches down for the keychain and puts it near him, “F-Y-I, Choi, I don’t despise tigers,” He says showing the tiger keychain, “It just happens to be _my_ _husband’s favorite_.” 

Seungcheol snickers, “You mean, almost-husband until _he left you_?” Wonwoo tightened his grip on the keychain until he managed to give his best friend a smile, “You know nothing, Choi.” He says as his best friend was now called, “As if you do, as well.” Seungcheol teases which made Wonwoo playfully kick him on the legs.

The time was really slow as Wonwoo tried to sleep while standing. He crossed his arms as he bows down and closes his eyes yet he can’t seem to doze off as he felt like something or specifically, someone is bothering him. He looks around and ended up looking at the person on the other side of the immigration booth. The back seemed so familiar that Wonwoo can easily name who it is, but the catch is he isn’t sure if it’s the person he’s thinking of.

_Soonyoung left three years ago, it can’t be._ He thoughts.

He shakes his head and changes his attention but he can’t stop looking back and forth at the person on the other side, later on, he heard his name being called. He fixes himself as he pulls his luggage and went straight to the booth.

The interview wasn’t any special and he wasn’t that slow either so he finished in an average time. He fixes his things on his backpack and he walked pulling his luggage. Wonwoo was just done at the immigration interview as he was just walking out, he locked gazes at the person beside him who exactly looks like someone he once and will always love. 

He felt like the world stopped and so does the person in front of him.

It was Soonyoung, _his first and he believes his last love._

He was supposed to wave at him until someone called his name at the same time the person in front of him as well.

“Wonwoo!”

“Bubs!” 

They both turned their heads at the same time. As he was just about to look back, the person in front of him was already looking at him and what made him shook the most was he gave him a soft smile, the smile he has been longing for, the smile he once loved, the smile he fell for, and the smile he won’t get tired looking at.

Until

“Hoshi? Bubs!” Someone calls again, “Let’s go now, the cab is waiting.” and then there he saw how Soonyoung gave him one last smile and walked off together with a man who held his hand and interlocked it with his. He even saw how the man kissed his forehead and he knew that they were talking about him as the tall man looks back and gave him a small bow.

They weren’t getting far as he heard his voice,

“Bubs? He seemed familiar, I felt like I saw him somewhere but I can’t point out where.” Soonyoung says on the tall man.

Wonwoo slowly walked as he felt himself breaking down at any moment.

Three years ago, his best friend, his soulmate, his first boyfriend, and his almost-husband left him without a word until he heard a rumor that his lover got into an accident, but Wonwoo didn’t believe in those kinds of rumors because he believed he will be back like he promised to.

He thoughts that Soonyoung was almost slipping away and all he did was wait and wait believing that he will be back and all those he hears are just rumors, he thought he is losing him and clearly,

_He really did, for the second time around._

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't understand,
> 
> all the rumors were true but wonwoo still believed that Hoshi will be back, unluckily, Hoshi got into an accident that made him forget wonwoo, let's just hope he'll remember him soon haha anyway just thought of this story sorry if it did not meet ur standards, I'll work hard more !
> 
> follow me on twitter if you'd like, it's joshilovr !


End file.
